This invention relates to improvements in neurostimulation for the treatment of chronic pain.
Neurostimulation is gaining in popularity as a treatment of chronic pain. Traditionally such neurostimulation has relied on the implantation of a device in a position adjacent to an affected area. An electrical stimulation is applied to implanted electrodes to achieve a level of relief in the patient. However, such devices need to be accurately located and generally require a small surgical procedure in order to implant the device. The procedure is carried out by a trained medical practitioner or specialist.